


Roselia's Gay Awakening

by 34roselian_17



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34roselian_17/pseuds/34roselian_17
Summary: Rinko's fortune telling leads to The Gay Awakening of Roselia.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Ako, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. What's my Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this for the moment, this is my first fic, and I have many ideas to pull from my ass. Bear with me, there will be mistakes.

~~In studio C~~

"What's my fortune, Rinko?"

"Uhm… you… your fortune is uhm… the lo-love of your life... is in this room."

Lisa's eyes widen, mouth agape, "But there's only four other people in this room? Wow, it could be any of you." 

Practice had just resumed, Lisa and Rinko are both in the corner of the studio, books and candles on the floor. Seeing as the girls are clearly distracted, Sayo chips in.

"Imai-san, less talking, more practicing. Same goes for you, Shirokane-san."

"Okay!"

"Yes, sorry.."

~~Jya, 10 minutes later~~

"So back to my fortune.." Lisa eggs on.

"What.. about it?"

Lisa glares at Rinko, as if she expected her to piece together what she was meaning to ask.

Luckily, Rinko understood.

"O-oh.. well, I'm not sure... I can try… again?"

Lisa could only nod in response, containing her excitement.

Having picked up on the conversation a while ago, and seeing that it is still ongoing, Sayo walks up to the pair. 

"Imai-san, Shirokane-san, just what is so important about this conversation to where it cuts into our practice?"

"Hold it, Sayo, I am receiving important information! I must know, or I will die without," Lisa says, striking a dramatic pose. 

"What the fuck?" Sayo thought. "Seta-san has been around her too much.. forget it, that's stupid, this is stupid. Breathe."

"Oh really? And what is it that is so important?" Sayo asks as she rolls her eyes, her composure regained. Knowing Lisa, this is either really stupid or incredibly nonsensical.. probably both. But then again, Rinko is here with all these item, so she may just be proven wrong.

"Rinko, want to take this fine, dumb girl right here, and explain?"

Sayo scoffs.

Being put under the spotlight, Rinko couldn't help but accept. "Hikawa-san, Imai-san's fortune… states that she… has a lover… in this room."

"A lover?" Sayo asks, taken aback.

Lisa rolls her eyes, "Yes! But it could be any of you!" 

Sayo glares at Lisa. "Imai-san, stop shouting."

Hesitation.

"Hmm, nah, how about you make me?" Lisa snickers, sounding more demanding than as a question.

Having none of it, Sayo accepts her challenge. "Very well then. Come here."

Lisa's steps back, not expecting Sayo to follow through. "Wait, Sayo! Sayo. No, wait, Sayo-"

It was too late. Sayo had Lisa in the air, which stunned everyone. How the hell did she manage to lift Lisa that high off the ground? 

"Are you going to use an indoor voice now?"

"Sayo! I know you're taller than me, but that's only by a few centimeters. Which leads to my question: … How the hell are you so strong?! I know damn well archery alone doesn't give you this strength."

Sayo froze, growing red by the second.

"Well, you see, Hina and I have been taking lessons. Dance on Sundays, and pilates on Wednesdays." 

"Are you serious?" Lisa asked, eyeing Sayo up and down.

"Yes. Why would I lie- Hey!"

Lisa was feeling Sayo's arms, causing the former to stiffen, and is slowly moving down to her abdominal muscles.

"Imai-san. Would you stop- Oh my fucking god!"

There was a loud smacking sound as Sayo's hand landed across Lisa's face. And if the trio didn't have everyone's attention then, they sure do now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't touch my ass!" Sayo yelled incredulously. "If you want to grope something, then grope your own… Implants. "I'm sorry, Imai-san, but my ass is what matters here, not your rack."

It didn't take long for Lisa to clap back, not necessarily as threatening, though.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that these bad boys right here.." Lisa pauses, lifting her breasts up with her hands. "These are real. And bigger than yours or Yukina's will ever be! And it's not my fault you have a nice butt, okay? That's on you for working out."

"I'm not letting that go, do go into depth on your analysis over our chests, Imai-san."

Lisa stared at the ceiling, "I.. I didn't think far enough into that insult. This was never said."

Yukina, previously having Interest in the argument, grew somewhat offended, "Oh, no. I would like to know what you meant when you have insulted our chests. Taking that back, I would like to know why I was brought up in this conversation when I haven't done nor said anything about your boobies." 

"Shit, you aren't going to stop until I crack, huh?"

"No."

"Damnit, Yukina, and that's because I was going to invite you to that cat café down the street," Lisa said, internally smirking, as she knows Yukina is a sucker for cats.

Yukina stopped blinking, deep in thought.

"Is she seriously considering this?" Sayo asks to no one in particular.

Lisa nods, "Oh yeah, Yukina has a penchant for cats. One time, she jumped out a second story window to get a cat off of a fence."

"That's.. incredibly stupid on her end."

"Yep. Anyway, I'm sorry for-"

A loud thud could be heard from where they're standing, along with incoherent mumbling from Rinko, whose ears were bright red.

"Uh, Rinko?"

Ako came running to the poor girl's side. 

"Rin-rin! Oh my gosh, someone call a fucking ambo! Don't die on me, Rin-rin!" 

"Udagawa-san, she's clearly embarrassed, not dying."

"Bet you anything that she's dying on the inside." Ako replied, slight panic written on her face as the girl in front of her is still on the ground.

"Rinko? You good there, sweetie?" Lisa called out.

"I... I have your… fortune." Rinko whispered, growing more red.

"Well damn, do tell, do tell."

"About your... uhm, lovers… you have f-four… four. All in… in this room." 

A heavy since consumed the room, only for Yukina, who has apparently gotten out of her trance, to break it.

"Four? Lisa, you slut." Yukina deadpanned.

"Hold on. Rinko, you said Imai-san's so-called "lovers" are in this room, right?" Sayo asked, only to realize that she said "Rinko" instead of "Shirokane-san". 

Lisa caught on too. "Okay, bitch, I see how it is. Reserving first names for the pure one, eh?" She asks, slightly offended.

"It was an accident, it slipped! And that's beyond the point. Do you not realize what this means?" Sayo asks, clearly annoyed with the denseness of her friend, soon to be mommy. 

"Uhm, no? What does it mean?"

"Oh my god, you are so stupid," Sayo hisses. "It means we are your lovers, get it?"

"Ew, I get the others, but you? You insulted my tits. Home girl doesn't want any of your shit."

Lisa's toying with Sayo, hoping to get the taller girl to break.

…

Sayo is now crying on the floor. God is dead.

"Damnit, Lisa-nee, console her!" Ako yells.

Lisa immediately got down on her knees, inching towards the teal haired girl.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, Sayo. I didn't mean it."

…

Sayo stopped crying. She threw a glare at the apologetic gyaru, then turned her head, ignoring Lisa. 

Lisa reached out her hand. "Sayo? Are you oka- Kya!" Lisa screeched as she was yanked forward, now leaning on Sayo's chest.

"Got you." Sayo was smirking, having played an act of sadness to fool her fellow bandmate.

"I- You- Oh my god, you are such an ass!" Lisa said, slapping Sayo's arm. "Oh! Speaking of ass, can I touch yours again?"

…

"You already had, so you might as well, perv." 

In shock, Lisa proceeds to ask, "Who are you? What have you done with my Sayo?" 

Yukina butts in, "I think you mean, our Sayo."

"Oh right, the fortune. Wait.. I think it's rather messed up to keep referring to it as a fortune. It's more like a.. a gay awakening."

Ako and Rinko looked up, an awestruck expression written across their face. "A gay awakening," they say in sync. 

"Guys, we should, like, throw a gay party?" Lisa suggests.

Sayo sighs, "Oh my god, please, no.." 

"Actually," Yukina butts in, once more, "For the good of Roselia, we are having a gay party."

"And how the hell would that benefit Roselia?"

Yukina held her arms out, "Simple. We embrace they gay. It's key to my songwriting. Have you failed to notice the cheeky lyrics in our songs?"

"I'm not sure I follow.."

"Uhm? Are you deaf? Were your ears closed the times we have played 'Yakusoku'?" 

"Imai-san, that's enough. I get it now."

Ako turns to the now composed gaymer, "Ayo, Rinrin, think we could cook up some dummy slick costumes for this?" 

"I could try." Was all she said, for she was busy thinking about all the possibilities of costumes.

"That- I just want to go home now." Sayo cries out.

Lisa chimes in, "You can go home after you demonstrate pilates." 

Yukina nods.

"Hell yeah, Sayo-san! Work that ass!" Ako yells.

~~And scene. Someone save Sayo, please.~~


	2. Terrible Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 didn't get anything done. Help, they're not doing a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with my ooc bs
> 
> I should add and take off some tags, but alas, I am lazy
> 
> I didn't bother to proofread, so ignore my mistakes unless they're that bad

It is 2am in the morning, and the girls are seated around the coffee table at Sayo's. 

"Seriously, of all places, why mine? What did I do to deserve this?" 

Yukina rolled over on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "You were too sexy for your own good."

Sayo squinted her eyes, glaring at the former. "Minato-san, please. Just please, please use your neurons and speak normally," She uttered. The guitarist just wanted to go to bed and not worry over the events that -according to Yukina- will take place. 

"But I'm talking perfectly fine?"

Sayo sighs as she stands from her spot, stretching her legs, "I'm leaving. Goodnight, and feel free to stay over." And she's off.

Lisa falls on the floor, releasing a thunderous wheeze as soon as Sayo left. 

"Who says 'neurons' in 2020?" Ako questioned, severely disappointed with Sayo's use of slang, which was lacking. The petite drummer then setted her console on the table and faced Lisa, who was currently crying from laughter.

Yukina scrunches her nose, "Lisa, that's weird."

"Lisa-nee, are you okay? Do you need, well, I dunno, some fucking help?" Ako was slowly crawling away from Lisa. The poor girl just wanted to play some games and plan out the party, but she has to deal with the gyaru's outburst of tears and laughter. "You sound like a dying cat!"

That had Yukina's attention. The silver-haired vocalist sat up. "A dying cat? Where? We need to get help." 

"I think… she's referring to Imai-san," Rinko said, peeping from the lavender blanket that was over her head. In fact, everyone but Lisa and Ako had a blanket on their body. As for Sayo, who knows? She took it with her when she left, so maybe she does have it wrapped around her.

Hearing what's being said, Lisa chokes on her tears and lays on her side. "Y'all are… so damn rude," she spat, resuming her crying. Only this time, she was actually crying boohoo tears. 

"Wow, you almost had me shocked there," Ako murmurs, inching back towards the girl. She begins to pat Lisa's back. "There, there, Lisa-nee, you're fine. We all love you a great lot! Stop crying, please? You sound like a helpless kitten mewling. Like, if it lost it's mom or something, or a toy. Or a favorite blanket. Or-" 

"That's enough, Ako. You're giving me a headache."

"But it's true!" Ako screeches, "Listen closely, she went from dead cat to baby kitten real quick!" 

The room got quiet. All that was audible was Lisa's weird sobs. Yukina's eyes widen as her ears focus on Lisa. 

"She does…" 

"Ah, Yukina? Can you stop petting me like I'm an animal?" Lisa asks, swatting at Yukina's hand.

The once solo singer pats Lisa's stomach. "But you're my kitty. That's why I-" She was cut off by a regretful voice.

"What the actual hell am I looking at right now?"

Everyone looks towards the door frame to see a very perplexed Sayo. Clearing her throat, Sayo heads to the kitchen. Having a cup, she pours herself a glass of water, gulps it down, and places it into the sink. Turning around, the guitarist glares at the four dumbasses on the floor.

"What?"

Rinko speaks up, "Did you… grow thirsty after a nap?"

"Why, yes, I-" Lisa cuts her off.

"Ha, yeah. Thirsty for some- Put me down! Sayo!" Lisa screams as the teal-haired girl hoists her up into the air mid-sentence.

"Not until you learn some decency."

Lisa throws a cocky smirk, "Oh? I know plenty of decency. Although, you could show me, too, if that works. I'm a visual learner."

"Imai-san, that's disgusting. You literally did not have to go there over manners. My mind is littered." Sayo cringed at the terrible attempt. Lisa could work on her game. She should. "Remember, I'm the one that has you in the air."

Lisa cocks a brow. "Yeah? What are you going to do? Drop me?"

"..."

"Wait. Sayo, don't drop me."

Ako jumps over towards the two, eyes glimmer with mischief. "Drop her, drop her, drop her- In a careful way. I want payback, but don't get aggressive, Sayo-san!"

"Very well, then."

"No!" Lisa cries as Sayo walks towards the couch. The latter then drops the dark ginger-haired girl on the couch, and couldn't contain her laughter at the sight. 

Smiling warmly, Sayo runs a hand through Lisa's hair. "Did you really expect me to drop you on the floor? You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Lisa glares at her, "Yeah, but you like to scare me, asshole."

"Lisa, Sayo," Yukina calls out, "We have a party to plan. Come sit." 

As they were about to sit down, Sayo spoke her mind, "Am I an asshole?"

"What?" Yukina asks, mouth gaping, "You? An asshole? Nonsense. You are a queen." She couldn't help but look at Sayo as if she was crazy. 

"As much as I love your support, Minato-san, please don't say that again."

Ako, who had been playing patty-cake with Rinko, turned towards the three. "Yeah, if anything, Lisa is the asshole. No one wanted to sit through your session of… uh, vile cries of the night!"

"You are forgiven, but first," Lisa throws the bird towards the shorter girl, "That's for you." 

"Fair enough."

"Um… can we actually plan this out before we go to bed? It's 1:57," Rinko says. "I want to sleep."

Yukina crawls over to Rinko, caressing her face in her hands. "Darling, you can sleep whenever you want. Here," she pats her lap, "Lay down." 

"Okay…"

Rinko lays her head on Yukina's lap, the latter with a pleased smile settling on her lips. Much to everyone's surprise, she had always wanted someone to lay in her lap, to be of use when her loved ones are tired, or stressed. 

"Are you comfortable, Rinko?" She calls out, only to look down at the sleeping pianist. 

"Holy crap, you have magical legs, Yukina-san," Ako gaped in awe, hands curled into balled fists as she shakes in stunned amazement. "She just knocked out… Wait. Yukina-san, are you by any chance a witch?"

"No?"

"That's enough, Udagawa-san. Now, what are we going to do for decorations? I could catch Hina at the mall tomorrow and ask for ideas?" Sayo proposes, which is weird. When the hell did she ever want to do somewhere with Hina?

Lisa's eyes fill with concern as she takes notice of her girlfriends' behavior. "Are you two okay? One, Yukina, you don't say dumb things like that, and two, Sayo, did you hit your head? Just last week, you busted down Hina's door because she smacked your neck and said, 'I like your cut, G' before locking herself inside her room. Am I missing something?"

"Ah. That. You see, once I got inside, I forced her to eat bananas and spin around until she rushed to the bathroom. I considered that as payback, so we are even."

"I see," Lisa says, sitting back to imagine the events. "I can see that, actually."

Sayo nods, a grown settling on her face, "Yes. Hina tends to pick up on ridiculous trends. I had to live out three months of her 100 gecs. Nothing but torturous."

"Hey! That song kicks butt!" Ako says, eying Sayo. "Your music tastes must suck if you consider that as 'torturous'. 

Sayo scoffs, "I'll have you know, my taste in music is well off without the trash you and Hina listen to."

"We. Have. A. Party. To. Plan," says a bored Yukina, "We don't have the time to bicker, also, 100 gecs slaps. Queen, your tastes need work." 

"Ha! I was right!"

"Udagawa-san, be quiet. Let's get this on with already."


End file.
